Visions Coming True
by Pipster56
Summary: Many years ago Kanan Jarrus had a vision of a boy. Many years have passed and he and the ghost team come to Lothal to free it from the empire and the royal family who support them, but when Kanan finds out that the royal family is only one child and it was the boy he met what is he going to do? this story is a FUTURE MILD-SLASH/YAOI so don't like it don't read it.


**THE LONG LOST VISIONS**

 **And spoiler alert this will slowly but surely turn into a mild-slash or yaoi or whatever you what to call it so if you have no liking for stories like this then you probably won't like this one either, but as always please enjoy.**

Caleb Dume was a padawan during the clone wars and although it was stressful and scary he enjoyed it immensely, not all the death that came with it but the excitement he felt on the battle field. He was apprentice to Depa Billaba and although was told he asked too many questions showed great potential some even said he showed future council material all seemed perfect, but then he started to have strange dreams at night.

He was in a mansion of some kind or maybe the term palace might suit it he walked through a bedroom and out on to the balcony to find a boy there. He looked to be around his teenaged years and had raven hair, a kind of blueish-black and was wearing a dark blue tunic. He turned revealing piercing blue eyes and smiled a most beautiful smile, but also a crown simple but intricate on top of his hair. He walked over to the boy and was suddenly hugged by him, he smelled of flowers and spices as he returned the embraced. Something about the whole thing felt perfect about the moment when the boy then turned his head to look at Caleb and was about to say something, but then he woke up. He first though it was just a random dream but soon realized that it meant something because it reappeared night after night. He soon looked forward to the night because he would be able to see the boy again and tried everything to make sure it would never end, but he began to worry it might mean something else... it might be a vision.

He went to his master who was with master yoda when he asked about it. She said it wasn't a vision that it was probably just an imagination his mind made up, but after she left master yoda said I just might be a vision. "Vision hmm vision of now it isn't but of future it may be" and with that he chuckled down the hallway.

"...Man he is weird sometimes..." Caleb thought to himself as he returned to his room, but that night the dream or vision was different. He was asleep in a bedroom his peaceful face was beautiful to look at, but as he walked over... it felt cold and as he reached the boy and waked him only to have the door burst open. Someone walked through the door and activated a funny looking double bladed lightsaber... a red lightsaber... Sith and he was after the boy Caleb activated his lightsaber a fought the sith, but as the sith was about to finish him he woke up. He worried all through the day about what it meant or if it was really just a dream, but as he went to bed that night no dream came to him. He tried everything he could think of to try and get the dreams to occur but it was all for not and there was other pressing matters to deal with. The war ragged on and it required his full attention. So he had to forget about the boy in those dreams, the dreams of the boy looking at him with such love and care in his eyes. The boy he soon realised that he had fallen in love with.

Caleb Dume was now Kanan Jarrus. Order 66 had destroyed the republic and the jedi order and a long with the order his master was destroyed too. He had spent many years wandering until he had met Hera and began to build the ghost crew with her. From acquiring Chopper from some traders to meeting Zeb in a bar brawl to the colorful little girl known as Sabine they had built a family together, a weird family sure but a family none the less. They worked together to destroy the Empire and help those in need it was a good life for them, but soon that would a change when they went to Lothal for a mission.

 **Yes I know it was short, but I have been having some serious writer's block on another star wars rebels fanfic I've been working on so I've decided to take a break from it a branch out a little (and if you are here just to see about my other story then yes there will be one more chapter around the end of January before I go on my mini hiatus (I will probably start up the story again by march break) and my other one will never have any yaoi or sex in it) but really I want to know if you like the idea and think I should continue with it so please leave a review.**


End file.
